<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Bros Walk Into The Back Of Spencer's by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887635">Two Bros Walk Into The Back Of Spencer's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Blushing, Boys in Skirts, Dorks, Flirting, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Sex Shop, Sexual Humor, Skirts, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Thongs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Bros Walk Into The Back Of Spencer's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think of this hat,"Adam said with a laugh as Dom turned around to see him wearing a hat with a cartoonishly large penis attacthed to it. </p><p> "It looks hard,"Dom laughed as he turned his attention twards some skirts on a shelf.</p><p>  "Do you think this will look good on me,"he asked holding up a pink skirt.   </p><p>Adam's mouth droped when he got a view of the super short plaid schoolgirl skirt.</p><p>  "It would look amazing,"Adam stuttered his face bright red.  </p><p> "Now how do you think that skirt would look paired with this thong,"Dom questioned.</p><p>  Adam could barely speak when he saw Dom with a bright pink thong holding it up to his waist.</p><p>  He could already imagine Dom all bent over teasing him while wearing the underwear with the skirt and it drove him insane.</p><p>  "Umm they would look great together,"Adam managed to choke out his mouth dry.</p><p>Adam knew that he had to leave the store as fast as possible before he came in his pants.   </p><p> "Why dont we check out,"Adam suggested. </p><p> "Ok I'll just get these two things oh and these handcuffs to,"Dom spoke to the cashier as he paid for his items and left the store with a flustred Adam in tow.  </p><p> Dom turned twards Adam as they left the mall and smirked.</p><p>  "I cant wait to try these out when we get home,"he teased....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>